


Snowfall

by Syalin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, No angst here, Presents, Roadrat Fluff, Sweet cute fluff, enjoying dinner together, just a cute holiday fic, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalin/pseuds/Syalin
Summary: Happy Holidays everyone! Personally, I celebrate Christmas so I wrote this fic with my knowledge on how my family celebrates Christmas. I hope you all enjoy this little slice of Christmas Fluff with out two favorite Junker boys after all the angst I’ve been putting out lately!
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Snowfall

When you were raised in a post apocalyptic wasteland, there were things you never experienced for survival’s sake. For Junkrat, that was Christmas. He had never really been allowed, or even known about the holiday traditions when he was a child. Having your parents abandon you because of your deformities didn’t help either he supposed, but there was also the fact that he had to work for his own safety and survival, each day being a harsh challenge to get by. 

Once he grew older, he had run into Roadhog, eventually hiring the beast of a man to be his bodyguard, to protect him and his treasure. As they grew closer together as friends, partners in crime even, Roadhog began to tell him takes from what Junkrat called “The before times”. In the before times, as Roadhog had told Junkrat. There was no looting or ravaging, no fighting over resources and food, no shivering in the cold for most had homes to return to. 

One of Junkrat’s favorite things that Roadhog had told him was the story of something called Christmas. It was a magical time of year, occuring on only one day out of the year, December 25. On that day, you would spend time with your loved ones and friends, and give each other gifts as well as enjoy the seasonal weather. 

Junkrat had never experienced Christmas before and had asked Roadhog all sorts of questions to witch Roadhog had looked at him with concern, surprised at how little Junkrat knew about the holiday. That conversation had soon sparked Roadhog to show Junkrat what Christmas was truly about, so he had tajen him to the beach that year for Christmas. It was a fantastic say spent doing what they loved, stealing and relaxing on the beach. They had broken into some omnic’s beachouse to relax for a while and splash in the pool, though Junkrat didn’t know how to swim. It had also been the first time Junkrat confessed his true feelings to Roadhog, smiling as the brute of a man that Junkrat fell in love with reciprocated those feelings and the two started dating. That was a story for another day however. Which brings us to a year later, in a small town somewhere in England.

————————————

Junkrat sighed as he sat bundled up on the balcony of the small cabin the two junkers had rented out with the extra money from their failed plan to kill the Queen with explosives. His fingers twiddled and twitched away as he held a screwdriver, working on a small mechanical item in his hands as snow fell around him. For someone who was used to heat, Junkrat was naturally facinated by the cold. Sure he had encountered it a few times, but now he could properly enjoy it since they had settled down for a few days. 

The snow was beautiful as it fell around the hillside and the forest surrounding the cabin. Branches grew heavy with the soft white powder that fell so silently from grayed skies, dancing down in little spirals before congregating in piles on the ground, covering this quiet part of the world with a cozy blanket. It was so peaceful and serene, so different from the junker’s typical life. 

“Rat.” Roadhog grunted as he slid open the balcony’s door. “Come inside, you’re gonna catch a cold and dinner’s ready.” 

“Alright, alright I’m comin!” Junkrat hroaned out as he got up, quickly hiding the trinket in one of his many coat pockets before going inside, the warmth of the cabin enveloping him like a gentle hug. 

Carefully, as not to break the trinket, Junkrat removed his coat and set it down on the couch by the fireplace which roared a bright, beautiful orange glow. Now to Junkrat, that was a familiar sight. Though more controlled and calmer than his explosions, the heat remained the same, a constant comfort and reminder of home. 

Junkrat smiled softly before turning to the kitchen where Roadhog was, in all his beautiful scarred glory without his mask on, his long hair pulled back into a bun as he took out a small, rotisserie chicken from the oven, the smell wafting out and causing a gurgle in Junkrat’s stomach. Roadhog carried the chicken out of the oven, setting it in the center of the table which was set all nice and proper, something the two only did for special holidays such as today, December 25th, Christmas day. 

“Don’t just stare at it, sit down and we can eat it.” Roadhog said with a small smile and the shake of his head as he noticed Junkrat’s amber eyes staring. 

“Wasn’t jus starin at the food mate.” Junkrat said with a small hum as he sat down, his prosthetic clinking against the floorboards as he did so. “Was also lookin at yer bloody goregous face.”

“You know the only reason I’m not wearin it is because the air quality is better here right?” Roadhog chuckled as he served Junkrat some chicken, planting a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead as he did so.

“I know I know.” Junkrat said with a smile as he lovingly looked up at Roadhog. “Jus nice ta look at all the time now rather than always wonderin ya know. You know how it was in tha outback.”

“So what have you been working on for the last month?” Roadhog asked gently as he sat down and served himself and the two began to eat. “Don’t think I don’t see when your screwdrivers go ‘missing’ from your toolbox. You leave that shit open.”

“Oh I was just- I’ve been-“ Junkrat began stuttering a bit before sighing, defeated. “Alright you caught me, I was workin on your Christmas present but it keeps runnin into mechanical problems and I couldn’t fix it before today. Sorry mate, I just really wanted to make up for the beach last year and I-“

“You don’t have to apologize Jamie.” Roadhog said eating more of the chicken. “I’d love to see what you made for me, regardless if it works or not.”

“Really? You don’t care if it works or not?” Junkrat asked, the faint hint of a laugh hiding behind his voice. “Normally ya only like shit if it works.”

“Life’s not like that anymore, you know it.” Roadhog huffed out. “We can afford to enjoy a few luxuries now. Not everything has to work, not like in the outback where if somethin didn’t work we were as good as dead.” 

“Suppose yer roight about that Roadie.” The laugh came out, Junkrat getting up and walking over to his coat and taking out the object he was tinkerin with and handing it off to his boyfriend. “Here. You always did like pigs mate, so I thought I’d make ya one.”

Roadhog looked at the trinket he held in his massive hand, a small pig made from some sort of pink metal, gears around its legs and head as thought it were made to run about. Upon closer inspection, Roadhog noticed that it wasn’t naturally pink metal. The pig had been meticulously painted, and Roadhog looked up at Junkrat with love in his eyes.

“Thank you Jamie,” Roadhog spoke, setting the pig down and walking over to his beloved. “It’s perfect. Even if it doesn’t work.”

“I love ya Mako.” Junkrat hummed as he took Roadhog’s hands into his own and looked into the beautiful sapphire eyes of his partner. “More than any tressure in the entire world. More than what I first even hired you ta help me protect.”

“I love you too Jamie.” Roadhog responded with a smile, placing a gentle kiss to Junkrat’s lips. “But my harley maybe a bit more.”

“Ah c’mon mate!” Junkrat cackled at the joke. “We both know thats one hell of a lie.”

“I know, Rat. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic! Please leave a comment if you’d like and everyone have a happy holiday and lets start the new year off on a better foot than whatever the hell we started off this year with!


End file.
